1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile electronic devices and, more particularly, to a folding electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
US Patent Publication No. US 2002/0154475 A1 discloses a folding electronic device. The device has a first part with a keyboard and a second part with a display. The second part is connected to the first part by a two-joint mechanical hinge. The second part can be moved between a first position against a first side of the first part and a second position against an opposite second side of the first part.
Fold mobile phones, also known as a flip phone or a clamshell phone, are becoming more and more popular in today's mobile telephone market, especially in Asia. In normal fold mobile phones, the phones have a lid with a display which pivots about 160-180 degrees relative to the portion of the telephone having the keypad. The fold phone has two positions of the lid; either a closed position or an open position.
There is a desire for a new type of reconfigurable mobile telephone which can be configured similar to a conventional flip phone, and which also can be reconfigured with the lid pivoted more than 180 degrees, such as 360 degrees. However, for such a multi-open position fold mobile telephone, there is a desire to provide a robust and compact design which can provide a smooth opening and closing motion for the user. This type of motion will prevent the user from erroneously perceiving the mobile telephone as having a flimsy construction (which might be perceived from a flip phone which opens and closes too easily or with a hinge that does not moved in a consistent repetitive fashion).